This invention relates to a gear pump and a gear pump for a brake apparatus.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-70755 discloses a conventional gear pump. This gear pump is arranged to slidably contact a tooth top of a gear on a seal surface of a seal plate by using a pressure difference between a high pressure side and a low pressure side of a pump chamber, and thereby to ensure a sealing ability of the tooth top of the gear.